1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replay apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is suggested a replay apparatus which can display the letter strings which are based on the text data of a closed caption in the display apparatus along with the video which is based on the video data when the text data of the closed caption is recorded in the storage medium such as the DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or the like along with the video data (for example, see JP2003-143526A).
The data for a subtitle which corresponds to the video data is recorded in the DVD as a graphic data.
On the other hand, in the Blu-ray Disk which is the next-generation DVD, the data for subtitle which corresponds to the video data can be recorded as a graphic data and also can be recorded as a text data (text subtitle).
There is a case where the letter string (display limited letter string) which a user does not desire to display, particularly, for example, the letter string relating to a violent expression or a sexual expression which is unfavorable from an educational viewpoint and the like are recorded in the letter strings which are based on the data for a subtitle.
In such case, for example, when the parental level is set, such display limited letter string can be avoided from being displayed.
However, when the parental level is not set, such display limited letter string cannot be avoided from being displayed.